shades_of_bluefandomcom-20200213-history
Broken Dolls
"Broken Dolls" is the thirteenth episode in Season 2 of Shades of Blue and the twenty-sixth episode overall. It premiered on May 21, 2017, along with "Behind The Mask". Overview In a dramatic confrontation, Wozniak faces the ally who betrayed him and makes his most difficult choice yet. Meanwhile, Stahl's fanatical plan to take Harlee down for murder finally pays off, forcing Harlee to get dangerously close to the man who's obsessed with her In the end, Harlee and Wozniak's desperate efforts to save themselves and the crew lead to shocking consequences for both. Recap The finale started off with Stahl finding Miguel’s body and calling it in. Cristina goes by the precinct and tells Harlee that Miguel is dead. Tells her that they found his body. They were able to ID him after looking up serial numbers on a screw in his ankle. Harlee goes and tells Woz about them finding Miguel. Verco is currently in his office calling in for a search warrant. Verco then goes into Woz’s office to ask Harlee to answer a few questions for him in an interrogation room. Tells him it’s about the recently departed Miguel. While talking to Verco, he asks her about her past with Miguel. One of his investigators comes in and tells Verco that he found something. Verco asks him if they found it in the garage and he tells him with a bag of lye. He then goes to talk to Woz about hair found in his garage, which they are still waiting for DNA on. Verco goes back and asks Harlee about the shovel and tarp. The one they found in the trunk of the car she used to bring Nate to the hospital. She tells him that he can keep running laps between her and Woz, but they aren’t going to give them anything. The team is watching as Verco is going back and forth and all they know is that he is trying to sweat him and Harlee about something. Tufo finds out from Linda that they just ransacked Woz’s garage. Verco is still trying to get Woz to crack using bits of information that he was able to dig up. Woz isn’t falling for it. He tells Woz that he knows the place he dumped the body is where they used to bring Cristina camping. Woz goes to talk to Harlee and tells her that he knew that and she realizes that there has to be a bug in her house. She starts sweeping her house and then calls Stahl. Tells him that she is ready to give him what he wants. She hides a gun in her couch in preparation for this meeting. Woz goes to talk to Ayres. He tells her that they have to talk, alone. She asks if it could wait, he tells her “no”. She offers him a drink, but he refuses it. He tells her about Bianchi telling him there was more to the shooting than he knows. She denies it, tells him that Bianchi said a lot of things they will never understand. Ayres starts to walk out of the room and he starts playing the recording. She runs back in and tells him that it isn’t what it sounds like. While they are talking, there is something on the news. Woz had Nate leak the recordings to the local news in the form of an article that he wrote. She asks him why he didn’t just kill her. Ayres then tells him that he didn’t know that Nate was going to be there and she grabs a gun. She is holding the gun to her head and when people start knocking on the door, she is begging him to forgive her. He grabs her hand and helps her pull the trigger after they announced on the news that she has been elected Mayor. Meanwhile, Stahl shows up at Harlee’s and she asks him how he hacked into her wifi. He tells her that he sent an email to himself in case she plans on taking care of him like she did Miguel. She asks him to help her make this go away. Tells him that she is going to prison for the murder, but he can make this go away. She asks him to help her pin the body on someone else, Caddy. Meanwhile Tufo and Espada are in Stahl’s apartment and they are planting evidence in his apartment and deleting evidence from his computer that implicates her. She is coming onto him pretty hard and tells him that she is surrendering to him as he is sitting on the couch. She tries to stick him with a needle to knock him out, but he catches her before she can. He gets her with the needle and she passes out on the floor. He tells her that he accepts her surrender. Woz drove by Harlee’s and her light is still on. Woz is nervous and him, Tess, Loman and Tufo all go in. They find nothing, literally, all of her clothes are missing. We then see Harlee tied to a chair in nothing but a trench coat and some lingerie. Stahl is telling her that he is sure that Woz will understand why she would run with everything going on. Woz, Tess, Loman and Tufo are trying to find where Stahl brought her when Verco comes in. He is trying to arrest Woz, but the team isn’t going to let that happen easily. They tell him that Harlee is missing, but he doesn’t seem to care much. We end the Shades of Blue season 2 finale with Verco and his team ripping apart Stahl’s apartment looking for evidence that he has Harlee. They find the evidence that the team planted and that is enough to put a BOLO out on him. Meanwhile, Gail shows up at Woz’s office and she is asking him how sure he is that he has Harlee. She offers a team to help look. He asks her where Stahl was meeting with his partner’s wife and she tells him that they met at a house in upstate. He is coming onto her and she is playing along with it and she manages to cut her wrist on the plastic cuffs he has her tied up with. He cuts the arm loose to wrap the wrist and she tries to fight him. He puts her in a sleeper hold and she passes out again, or at least she makes him think she did. The team is leaving to go get Harlee when Adrian, the kid from Quince’s case is there. He tells Woz that he needs his help and that Quince took his mom. Woz is telling him to go talk to someone upstairs in a uniform and the team is telling him that they have to go. Adrian pulls out a gun and shoots Woz, the team is calling for help. Meanwhile, Harlee gets out of the house, but she passes out before getting too far! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes